Paradise circus
by Ylla K
Summary: Ella es humana, pero es una sobreviviente al igual que él, y de algún modo eso cambia las reglas de su propio juego.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: nada relacionado con x-men me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

En el momento en el que me encontré de cara y chocando con un hombre alto, vestido de negro, un sweater cuello de tortuga e intensos ojos cuyo color no pude describir debido a la sorpresa que provocó en mí la colisión, supe definitivamente que el traerme a la mansión no había sido la idea más brillante de Moira. Ella me dijo: "tranquila, no vas a encontrarte con nada sobrenatural, Charles es muy accesible y probablemente será lo primero que veas en esa mansión, sin embargo Hank McCoy será quien estará para ti en todo momento y problemas no habrán durante tu estadía", pero la mirada repleta de molestia de aquel sujeto me dijo algo distinto, quizás no era bienvenida, quizás ese hombre —probablemente uno de ellos— me asesinaría en ese mismo instante, no lo sé, necesitaba encontrar a uno de mis tres conocidos y escapar de él con rapidez.

Lo que hice, en realidad, fue quedarme paralizada en el suelo hasta que él, tras desvariar por segundos que parecieron eternos, extendió uno de sus brazos y abrió su mano hacia mí, invitándome a tomarla. Atolondrada y con un poco de dolor en el trasero, supuse que no podía rechazar el gesto y accedí imitando su gesto hasta alcanzar su mano, la cual era bastante suave, para mi sorpresa, y me puse de pie gracias a su fuerza al jalarme.

— Lo siento mucho —murmuré por lo bajo, esperando que me disculpara.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó, o quizás demandó a través de ese tono y aquella voz profunda, ronca.

Abrí la boca, contrariada.

— Mischa Grienstern, genetista —respondí—. El profesor Xavier requirió mi presencia hoy.

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa, algo extrañada.

— _Profesor_ —repitió, mirándome.

— Yo… —balbuceé.

— Supongo que eres Mischa, la genetista que sugirió Moira —una voz me hizo saltar y separarme mucho más del hombre alto. Miré hacia un lado y tras él se encontraba Xavier, mirándonos con severidad, era primera vez que lo veía en persona pues nos habíamos comunicado con anterioridad, pero solo por teléfono—. No sigas intimidando a los invitados, Erik.

 _Erik_ se volteó a verlo y tras unos segundos volvió su mirada hacia mí.

— Yo no hacía tal cosa —se defendió—. _Profesor_ —repitió como si le hiciera gracia, observé a Charles y lo vi negar con la cabeza con un gesto que delataba algo así como entretenimiento fusionado con algo de molestia.

¿Acaso dos personas tan distintas podían ser amigos?

Luego de aquello, el tal Erik se movió hacia un lado y el profesor me indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera, lo cual hice enseguida y no perdí tiempo en mirar atrás, aún sentía vergüenza por aquella tonta manera de haber conocido a uno de los suyos y esperaba no topármelo nunca más.

* * *

¡H _ola! Si llegaste hasta aquí tengo algunas notas sobre esta historia:_

 _* Antes de llegar a escribir esto realmente odiaba emparejar a Erik con cualquier humano/mutante (a excepción de Charles, para ser honesta) pero llegué a imaginar un escenario en donde una OC podría encajar en su mundo y bueno, es esto lo que salió. Abordaré su infancia muchas veces y eso significa abordar el tema del holocausto, el cual para mí es muy delicado pero lo estoy intentando._

 _* Es mi primera historia en el fandom y_ _está radicada solo en un periodo breve de First class, por lo que será un fic corto (que puede contener una segunda parte ubicada en los eventos que pasan en Days of future past o Apocalypse, lo cual dudo porque bueno, me hicieron un plot twist enorme en la última -no spoilearé nada, por seguridad-)_


	2. 89597

Hank me había dejado en su laboratorio a solas ya que ya había comenzado a familiarizarme con todo y no temía andar por ahí sin él. Había pasado tan solo una semana y me había acostumbrado, ciertamente, a pasar la mayoría de mi tiempo en la mansión de Xavier, trabajando codo a codo con uno de los mayores genetistas —yo diría— del mundo; Hank McCoy era tímido, dulce y poseía una inteligencia sin igual, bueno, no como la del profesor, pero era brillante, mucho más que yo y algunas veces me sentía como una incompetente a su lado, pero lo bueno era que aprendía, aprendía mucho de él cada día que pasaba y me encontraba maravillada.

Desabotoné las mangas de mi bata de laboratorio para subirlas hasta mi codo. Como hacía un calor excepcional esa tarde, dejé a medio camino un análisis escrito para ir por un refresco a la cocina y volver luego, habíamos estado trabajando casi toda la mañana con los genes de Raven, una de las mutantes más cercanas al profesor y quien menos aprecio me tenía —desconozco la razón, aunque sospecho que es por pasar mucho tiempo con Hank, ya que podía ver que ambos se gustaban o algo así—. Cuando llegué a la cocina me encontré con Erik, a quien no había visto hace días y hasta entonces lo había preferido así.

No nos saludamos, algunas veces yo decía 'Hola' y él me ignoraba, así que con los días dejé de hacerlo automáticamente; según Charles, a Erik no le gustaban mucho los humanos y no estaba particularmente inclinado a relacionarse con ninguno de nosotros voluntariamente, lo cual comprobé cuando vi que a Moira le daba el mismo trato que a mí.

Avancé hacia la nevera y saqué un poco de jugo, los chicos y hasta el mismo Charles me habían dicho que podía hacerlo con libertad así que no me sentí mal por ello ni incluso cuando los ojos de Erik se posaron en mí con su usual mirada pesada mientras buscaba algún vaso en el aparador, ¿Le molestará también que una persona como yo comparta el espacio con él?

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —me preguntó y yo lo miré con asombro, su voz era distinta y, sí, no era una ilusión de ninguna clase, se estaba dirigiendo a mí. Cuando me encontré con sus ojos rastreé hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada y encontré que estaba observando uno de mis brazos, evidentemente el izquierdo, en donde tenía tatuado un número que hasta el momento ni con las mejores tecnologías había podido borrar de mi piel.

Solté el jarro de jugo bruscamente en una de las encimeras y cubrí mi antebrazo con la manga de mi bata, huyendo de la cocina con rapidez. Sentí los pasos de Erik retumbar en mi cabeza y rogué que no me siguiera más, ¿Por qué le interesaba? ¿Sabía lo que significaba acaso? Quizás es un alemán y esta es una razón para que me elimine por completo: ser judía. Comencé a correr, el pánico se había apoderado de mí en tiempo record.

De pronto, cuando doblaba por una esquina, sentí un ruido y en menos de un segundo tenía una argolla de metal que salía de un mueble enrollada en mi brazo sin ejercer mucha presión, pero sin dejarme escapar tampoco. Intenté quitármela, no tuve éxito pues estaba hecha a mi medida. El único que podía hacer aquello era él, Erik, quien segundos después apareció ante mí, amenazante. Tragué sonoramente, ¿Acaso iba a morir?

— Voy a gritar —le advertí.

— Y voy a tener que hacer que te calles —me contestó tranquilamente.

— Alguien me va a escuchar… ¡CHARL…!

Se acercó con rapidez y me cubrió la boca con una mano.

— No te voy a hacer daño —me aclaró, como si supiera que eso era lo que estaba pensando con exactitud. Permanecí quieta para que se alejara de mí y eso fue lo que hizo, confiando en que no iba a gritar otra vez—. Fuiste una prisionera —habló.

Lo miré y luego al suelo, incapaz de asentir, pero fue obvio, no tuve que hacer nada para comprobar que esa era mi realidad, la cual casi nadie sabía y me esforzaba día a día cuidadosamente para que nadie llegara a ella, ¿Cómo pude hoy olvidar algo tan fundamental como cubrir mis brazos? Bueno, el calor algunas veces me hace actuar de forma involuntaria, fue un descuido.

— ¿Cuándo? —insistió.

Dudé pero finalmente respondí, quizás así me soltaría y me dejaría ir pronto.

— 1944, Ravensbrück, una de las últimas 90.000 mujeres en el campo femenino, era una niña —murmuré en voz baja y monótona—. ¿Por qué de pronto y de la nada me hablas? ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Pareció como si vacilara entre responder todo o simplemente largarse sin considerar que vale la pena responderme, pero se decidió por lo primero, y sin abrir la boca se llevó la mano derecha a la manga de su camiseta, que cubría su brazo izquierdo, y la levantó hasta el codo, revelando que en su brazo desnudo también se encontraba un número, distinto al mío pero en esencia el mismo. Ahora podía entender su consternación, y la mía, nunca antes me había encontrado ni por casualidad con alguien que hubiera compartido mi pasado, con un sobreviviente.

La distancia entre nosotros, establecida por nuestras respectivas especies, ya no parecía tan enorme ante esto. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él lucía un par de años mayor que yo, pero en ese entonces también debió ser un muchacho, un adolescente, yo, en cambio, solo tenía nueve, a los diez las tropas del bando ganador nos rescataron, pero no volví a ver a mis padres ni a muchos amigos. Sobreviví sola, salvaron mi vida cuando todo acabó pero no la de los míos, ese fue uno de los golpes más duros de la vida, el que me había dedicado a negar, rechazar y esconder en lo más profundo de mí, sin dejar que nada me lo recordara, es por eso que llegué a América y no volví a Europa por años, es por eso que ahora vivo en Nueva York y me rodeo de gente que no sabe sobre ese pasado, eso me ayuda a sepultarlo.

— ¿Podrías dejarme ir, Erik? —pregunté calladamente, mirando mi brazo derecho atrapado aún en aquel pedazo de metal.

Él accedió en silencio y me soltó. El mueble volvió a ser el mismo gracias a sus poderes, lo único que pude hacer fue observar cómo sin hacer nada podía controlar el metal de ese modo, fascinada.

Suspiré, intentando tranquilizarme, mi corazón aún latía fuerte, acelerado.

— Algunos de nosotros —dije con la voz un poco ronca—. No somos tan diferentes a ti —finalicé y me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, él aún lucía intranquilo, inestable, pero no pudo contradecirme.

Todas sus paredes y las mías se habían ido al suelo cuando ambos identificamos esos números en el brazo del otro.


	3. Riesgo

— ¿Todavía aquí y tan tarde? —se sorprendió Hank cuando entró al laboratorio, parecía un poco incómodo, como si hubiera esperado encontrarse solo en el lugar. Hice como si no notara aquello y le ofrecí una sonrisa cansada, quitándome las gafas especiales que estaba utilizando en mi tarea.

— Estoy trabajando en un proceso de desintegración a partir de las células de Raven; me demoré un poco más de la cuenta y hablé con Charles, como está lloviendo ya es imposible que salga de la propiedad sin morir, así que me dijo que podía quedarme en una de sus mil habitaciones por hoy —expliqué con gracia y fingí bostezar—. He estado trabajando desde el almuerzo ¿Sabes?, mi trabajo es estar aquí mientras ustedes entrenan… —hice una pausa y él continuó mirándome en silencio—. Bien, creo que es suficiente, el proceso terminará mañana así que pasaré por aquí a primera hora para ver cómo avanzó —le avisé.

Hank parecía sinceramente aliviado ¿En qué estaría trabajando?

— Buenas noches, Mischa, espero que no te pierdas.

— Honestamente espero lo mismo —le sonreí—. Buenas noches, Hank.

Caminé por los interminables pasillos de la mansión y en unos cinco minutos me encontré con la biblioteca, un lugar lleno de libros, un par de sofás, un televisor, un tablero de ajedrez al centro y una chimenea. Maravillada, me adentré sin poder contener la curiosidad y comencé a pasear mi vista por los títulos de los libros, descubriendo que no solo había sobre ciencia, sino que también había literatura, historia —mucha—, matemáticas, leyes, biología, química, todo lo que pudiera desear.

Saqué un libro de historia antigua y me volteé, dejándolo resbalar hacia el suelo cuando vi a Erik en el umbral de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, mirándome.

— ¿No es un poco tarde para leer? —preguntó.

— No tengo sueño —respondí, inclinándome a recoger el libro—. Además, creo que he sido desalojada del laboratorio.

— ¿Acaso Hank te ha sacado? —continuó él, avanzando hacia el interior de la habitación.

— No, él solo parecía un poco incómodo con mi presencia; se me ha ocurrido que está trabajando en algo a solas, no quiero importunar —avancé hacia un sofá y me senté, era bastante cómodo, podría quedarme a dormir aquí mismo en vez de perder el tiempo buscando una habitación—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —me atreví a preguntar.

— Este es el único momento en el que este lugar se encuentra en un silencio suficiente como para poder leer algo —contestó.

— Oh —lo pensé un poco, me estaba sucediendo lo mismo que con Hank, solo que Erik era mucho más obvio. Tenía que salir del lugar.

Me puse de pie, pero él me detuvo.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— No quiero molestar —dije en voz baja, respetuosamente.

Él se sentó, sin ningún libro, y esperó.

— Estabas aquí primero, debería preguntar si yo molesto al estar aquí —me contradijo.

Suspiré con los labios bien cerrados y volví a sentarme.

— No —musité, perdiendo las ganas de leer—. Pero me gusta leer cuando estoy sola.

— ¿Entonces?

— Hablemos —propuse, arriesgándome a que la idea no le pareciera y eligiera irse por su propia cuenta sin que yo lo echara de aquí, sin embargo, se quedó en su lugar y cruzó las piernas, adueñándose del sofá en donde estaba cómodamente.

— Tú dirás —juntó sus manos sobre su regazo, tranquilo.

Dios, me irritaba. Me irritaban sus gestos y hasta su lenguaje corporal, el cual irradiaba confianza y arrogancia a la vez, se creía superior a mí y eso es algo que hasta un idiota podría haber notado. Que ahora me aceptara porque prácticamente ambos somos de la misma calaña no cambió para nada el hecho de que él creyera que mi raza está en proceso de extinción y la suya, en cambio, en un proceso ascendente que asegura el triunfo por sobre la de nosotros.

¿No es irónico? Es como Hitler y su tropa, pensaba, en parte. ¿Cómo llegó a eso?

Por un lado siento que entiendo todo el coraje y resentimiento que hay en su interior debido a la situación en la que ambos estuvimos, porque literalmente tuvimos que sobrevivir a ello o morir en el intento, fuimos lo peor del mundo y entiendo que él no quiera que eso mismo le pase a los de su especie, pero ¿Por qué quiere que eso le pase a la mía?

He estado ahí donde él ha estado, he sido él.

— ¿Por qué odias a los humanos? —pregunté de forma directa. Erik, lejos de estar sorprendido parecía haberse esperado la pregunta.

— Llevan siglos provocando su propia destrucción porque unos se creen mejores que los otros sin saber que todos son lo mismo, ¿Qué crees que pensarán de nosotros? ¿Qué crees que harán con nosotros cuando nos descubran? ¿Aceptarnos? Si nosotros nos mostramos como somos, es decir, tomamos el derecho que tenemos a ser libres tanto como ellos, comprenderán desde el primer minuto que se encuentran ante una amenaza y, al encontrarse ante seres superiores, temerán desaparecer con el tiempo. En su intento por negar aquello, desearán nuestra destrucción.

— Erik, sé que la raza humana pese a todos sus intentos y sistemas es inferior e incluso me atrevo a decir que la mayor parte de los gobiernos intenta engañar a su propio pueblo, provocando la destrucción de la que hablas. Ellos son malos, traicioneros, y sé que recuerdas el holocausto como algo que esta raza, mi raza causó, pero tienes que recordar que ellos también me quitaron todo, como a ti.

— Pero tú no puedes hacer nada en su contra —me indicó—. Yo sí.

— No —negué, intentando pensar qué decir para hacerle entender que ese no era el camino—. Al hacer algo en su contra lo que harás es generar el rechazo que tú crees que les tienen. Estás destruyendo toda posibilidad de entendimiento entre ambas especies.

— El rechazo ya está, lo he visto, somos monstruos que ellos temen, ese temor eventualmente se convertirá en odio, envidia, deseos de exterminio, es por eso que nos estamos preparando. Esta no es una ofensiva, nosotros nos vamos a defender de su rechazo e ignorancia…

— _Ellos_ —lo miré mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta como si señalara con eso a todos los que se encontraban en este momento bajo el mismo techo de la mansión—. Se están preparando para derrotar a Shaw, y tú… tú estás pensando como Shaw —añadí, estupefacta, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Al momento de abrirlos, en segundos, él estaba frente a mí, inclinado hacia el sofá, acaparando con su mano casi más de la mitad de mi cuello, presionando los costados sin fuerza, pero demostrando que podría hacerlo si quisiera, asfixiándome. Podría matarme en este mismo momento si así lo deseara. Acercó su cara hacia la mía y me obligó a mirarlo de frente.

— Shaw asesinó a mi madre frente a mí —habló con los dientes apretados. Dejé de respirar voluntariamente por un milisegundo ante aquello, algo que hubiera preferido no escuchar y él no contar. Guardé un respetuoso silencio ante aquel secreto que juré para mis adentros enterrar y nunca revelar así como los míos—. No vuelvas a decir que pienso como él o que soy como él porque tú no sabes nada.

Me mantuve firme, era usual que Erik Lehnsherr siempre tuviera que poner mi corazón a latir con violencia del miedo que me inspiraba, así que supuse que me estaba acostumbrando a la sensación, a ese escalofrío que me daba el hielo en sus ojos.

— Uno de los tuyos te arrebató a tu madre —susurré, temblando, sintiendo que me estaba pasando de la raya, pero era lo que sentía—. ¿Y tú sigues pensando que nosotros somos el enemigo?

Presionó un poco más con sus dedos y dejé escapar un gemido de dolor.

— Shaw estará muerto muy pronto, y sí.

— ¿Me vas a matar, entonces?

Él se detuvo y soltó sus dedos, volviendo a ejercer una presión normal a los costados de mi cuello. Mi respiración agitada me delataba, aún sentía miedo, pero no tanto, lo estaba considerando, un ser tan poderoso como él estaba considerando lo que le pregunté.

— ¿Qué piensas de nosotros?

— Ustedes no son como nosotros, pero no por ese motivo no tienen el derecho de vivir en libertad. No les temo, no los rechazo… —expliqué sin dudar—. Mira lo que me hicieron, Erik, ellos no solo te lo hicieron a ti, mira tú brazo, hay miles antes que tú, millones, el número te lo dice.

 _No puedes justificar por siempre tus ansias de poder y destrucción con la vulnerabilidad que te ha generado ese pasado,_ pensé tristemente, pero no se lo dije, no quería morir esta noche, ni la siguiente, quería quitarme su mirada de la mente, quería irme a dormir y no pensar más en él.

— Desafortunadamente, sería demasiado ingenuo si pensara que todo ser humano es como tú. No puedo tomar ese riesgo —me soltó y no volvió a su puesto, sino que caminó hacia la salida. Me toqué instantáneamente el cuello, dejándome caer en el sofá, y observé cómo abandonó la biblioteca sin decir nada más con un nudo en la garganta.


	4. Confianza

— Necesito hablar contigo, ahora —demandó Erik entrando al laboratorio como un tornado, hablando más alto de lo normal, espantando incluso a Hank que se encontraba realizando pruebas microscópicas en silencio, al otro lado del laboratorio. Al escucharlo yo solo di un pequeño salto en mi puesto, pero no pensé realmente que se estuviera dirigiendo hacia mí hasta que levanté la mirada de curiosa, esperando encontrar a Hank y Erik discutir o algo parecido, lo cual me hubiera causado mucha gracia como cuando observaba a Alex y Hank discutir por tonterías, pero lo único que encontré fue que el recién llegado me miraba a mí.

— ¿Qué demonios? —escuché que Hank murmuraba por lo bajo, dejando de lado todo lo que hacía para acercarse con el ceño fruncido mientras Erik continuaba acercándose a mí.

— No me toques —le advertí, antes que nada, recordando que él tenía la costumbre de ser brusco conmigo sin razón aparente.

— Erik ¿Qué está pasando? —demandó saber Hank con seriedad.

— Vete —fue lo único que dijo Lehnsherr, manteniendo una distancia prudente de mí, lo cual agradecí internamente, no quería más traumas.

— Pero…

— Hank, es solo un momento, vete —repitió el hombre, sin perder la paciencia, es más, su tono de voz era amable con su compañero. Boqueando, miré a Hank y él a mí.

— Iré contigo ¿Está bien? —me puse de pie, Erik dio una media vuelta y salió del lugar—. Sigue trabajando, Hank, siento todo esto, de verdad… no le digas a Charles —hice un gesto y el científico meneó la cabeza antes de volver a su trabajo sin decir nada.

Apenas salí ahí estaba, esperándome aún con esa mueca de ofensa, como si le hubiera hecho algo siendo que ni siquiera paso la mitad de mi tiempo en este lugar ¿Qué diablos pude haberle hecho?

— ¿Podemos caminar? —propuse con una mueca, y en realidad no lo hice, pero me gustaría pensar que si lo hice en vez de preguntarlo como si le pidiera permiso—. No quiero comenzar a discutir lo que sea que quieres discutir conmigo aquí —me excusé después.

Él volvió a caminar sin decir palabra. Lo seguí resoplando.

Salimos al jardín, Charles tenía un jardín realmente grande y hermoso, bien cuidado, era mi lugar favorito de su gran hogar, algunas veces salía afuera solo a observar todo, a respirar, a pensar. Odiaba tener que venir aquí con Erik, y no porque fuera él, sino porque tenía aquella cara, aquella mirada, me encantaría saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero claro, no soy Charles Xavier para hacer ese milagro.

Iba a seguir caminando hacia las escaleras que llevaban al prado de abajo, pero él me tomó de un brazo, esta vez sin brusquedad, y yo me vi obligada a voltearme.

— Estamos lo suficientemente lejos —indicó con calma, soltándome.

— Bien —respondí imitando su calma, pero a los dos segundos exploté—. ¿Podrías decirme qué demonios quieres? ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Me he cruzado en tu camino? ¿Te he ofendido? —me acaricié las sienes—. No puedo entender por qué siempre estás tan enfadado conmigo —confesé por lo bajo, y era verdad, no entendía por qué con todo el mundo era decente, para qué decir con Charles, pero conmigo no.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con los genes de Raven? Dime, exactamente.

— ¿Qué? —fruncí el ceño, confundida.

— ¿Por qué estás manipulando su ADN?

De pronto comprendí a lo que se refería.

— No estoy manipulando los genes de _tu_ Raven—le aclaré con sorna, y tras decir lo último me arrepentí un poco, algunas veces solía ser impulsiva y terminaba arruinando todo, esta vez era un poco más delicado porque si agotaba la paciencia del sujeto que tenía frente a mí probablemente estaría enterrada en el cementerio de la ciudad antes de los veinticinco.

— Ella no es _mi_ nada, es una niña —soltó contrariado, y antes de que comentara algo sobre aquello, continuó:— Pero es poderosa, la sangre de alguien como ella podría ser la herramienta de un humano inteligente para hacer lo que desee con todo su poder.

— Gracias por llamarme 'inteligente' de manera sutil —sonreí fugazmente, aburrida—. Pero no estoy construyendo algún tipo de mecanismo de destrucción hacia los tuyos, es decir, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Luzco como alguien que podría conspirar contra ustedes? —pregunté, literalmente harta de su desconfianza solo porque yo soy humana.

Claro, a Moira no podía hacerle nada de lo que me hacía porque Moira es prácticamente intocable gracias a Charles. Supongo que soy lo único que le queda, o algo más que no intentaré averiguar.

— ¿Estás buscando excusas para odiarm… odiar a los de mi raza? —intenté sugerir.

— Caminemos —propuso con firmeza.

No sé por qué, pero lo seguí sin decir palabra. Bajamos juntos por las escaleras y seguimos un camino al costado del prado en donde había flores y olor a césped recién cortado. Inspiré profundamente.

— Moira le sugirió a Charles que yo podría ser adecuada para lo que Hank requería. Él es la cabeza que está detrás de los estudios hechos a Raven, él lo controla —expliqué, queriendo aclarar dudas.

— Lo sé —se limitó a decir él.

— No quieres que yo lo ayude ¿Cierto? —mascullé—. Porque soy…

— ¿Podríamos no hablar de eso? —me interrumpió, impaciente.

— Ok —acepté a regañadientes. Tenía que aceptar que para ese entonces era un mar de nervios. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, ya no me amenazaba, ya no le temía, pero seguía sintiendo escalofríos en la espalda con solo caminar a su lado sintiéndome tan pequeña y frágil. Él me pasaba por más de quince centímetros, quizás por esa razón me sentía de ese modo tan vulnerable a su lado, era simplemente imposible no sentirse así—. ¿Sabes? Ahora que… que ya no hay más dudas, tengo que volver al laboratorio —me excusé, pausando de lleno mi marcha, él no se detuvo hasta que se vio obligado a hacerlo, y cuando eso pasó se volteó, la distancia entre nosotros no era mucha, pero era considerable.

No dijo nada, solo asintió. Comencé a caminar de regreso y no avancé mucho hasta que me volteé nuevamente. Hablé en voz alta para que me escuchara:

— Sí tú o Raven incluso están preocupados por mi intrusión a las investigaciones de Hank sobre sus genes —hice una breve pausa, él volvió a detener su marcha para voltearse y mirarme—. No lo hagan más. Estaré fuera de aquí dentro de poco, muy poco, y mis reportes se quedarán con Hank, en esta mansión, no me quedaré con nada.

Erik fue ahora quien se devolvió hacia mí por sus pasos hasta que quedamos frente a frente, y lo único que pude pensar mientras lo veía era que volvería a ser brusco conmigo, por las razones que fuera, pues así lo había conocido y no pensaba que las cosas fueran a cambiar por mucho que yo cediera a sus presiones y prejuicios.

Deseé decir algo como "¿Qué hice ahora?" pero preferí el silencio. En cuestión de segundos, o menos, una de sus frías manos alcanzó mi mejilla izquierda y sus labios se posaron en la derecha. Erik Lehnsherr se había acercado para darme un beso en la mejilla. Me alejé al instante y no porque no me gustara el gesto sino porque me encontraba un poco fuera de lugar, perdida, no me cabía en la cabeza. No fui brusca, sin embargo, disfruté del contacto y de todas esas cosas que sentí en el cuerpo con tan solo un tonto beso en la mejilla, agaché un poco mi cabeza y él se quedó en la misma posición durante un instante, con su mano en mi mejilla, un poco inclinado ya que yo era más baja que él.

— Gracias —me dijo.

Retiró su mano y se alejó lo suficiente como para dejarme respirar, lo miré por última vez antes de huir como una rata, a grandes zancadas, hacia la mansión y él no me detuvo.


	5. Un día más

— No tienes que irte tan rápido —insistió Moira mientras metía todas mis cosas en mi bolso de trabajo con rapidez. ¿Qué no tenía que irme tan rápido? No estoy de acuerdo con ello, mi trabajo acabó, ahora solo tengo que ir a dejarle un par de reportes aparte a Charles y estaría totalmente desligada del asunto, y para siempre—. ¿Pasó algo?

— No, Moira, tengo que ir a casa —expliqué suavemente.

— Oh, qué bueno que las encuentro aquí —llegó Charles al laboratorio—. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? —se dirigió hacia mí.

— Sí, está listo —le aseguré.

— Genial, necesito que me hagas un último favor, Mischa.

Oh, no. Puedo jurar que en mi cabeza lo único que se repetía una tras otra vez era la frase "que no sea quedarme". Charles me observó y tras vacilar un poco alzó una mano y me hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera.

— Ven conmigo.

Moira frunció el ceño, confundida, y se encogió de hombros mientras yo seguía al profesor sin chistar. Charles me inspiraba mucho respeto, cualquier cosa que quisiera lo haría de la mejor forma, pero en este momento no me sentía exactamente bien como para seguir realizando labores para él y los demás. Desde que Erik hizo lo que hizo me encontraba distraída, sumida en una permanente discusión conmigo misma y las voces en mi mente no se callaban ni cuando me iba a dormir. No podía aceptar que eso sucediera en mi interior siendo él quien era y que en ese momento se hallara del lado de Charles no me decía nada, después de que den con el paradero de Shaw él se irá, es una cosa de tener sentido común, y lo peor es que nadie lo podrá detener.

Soy humana, soy igual a todos esos que él desprecia, y a diferencia de Charles, no creo en él. Necesito volver a casa.

Tan inmersa en mis pensamientos no supe cuánto tardamos realmente en llegar a su estudio. Me adentré en el lugar observando todo como una turista mientras el ojiazul cerraba las puertas tras de mí y me invitaba a sentarme.

— Tú dirás —sonreí ansiosa, pensando que su petición tendría que ver con el trabajo, ya que el asunto de dinero estaba saldado y mi trabajo anterior con Hank también.

— Hace unos días —comenzó, sentándose—. Los vi a ti y a Erik en el jardín.

Hizo una pausa, no sabía si en realidad lo era o estaba esperando que yo dijera algo en mi defensa, pero ¿Qué podría decir? Él no me hubiera traído a su estudio para decirme que nos vio a Erik y a mí pasear, aunque después de todo fue solo un… ¿Beso en la mejilla?

— Por favor, no me digas que has leído mi mente sin que yo lo sepa —murmuré cabizbaja.

— No necesito hacerlo —lo escuché y lo miré, quizás eran mis expresiones de culpabilidad o algo, pero me sonreía con gentileza—. Lo que me intriga es el aprecio que Erik tiene hacia ti.

Pestañeé.

— Puedo jurar que no es así, desconfía de mí, es brusco, fuiste tú quien me dijo cuando recién llegué aquí que él era así porque yo era una humana, finalmente me acostumbré a aquello… —intenté explicarlo.

— Las cosas cambian, curiosamente —Charles parecía un poco incómodo con eso de ahondar en sentimientos ajenos, si había sacado el tema era por algo mucho más profundo, supuse, así que esperé—. Escucha, Erik tiene una mente tan perturbada, he intentado ayudarlo para desarrollar sus poderes y aun así siento que algo falta.

— Pero lo sabes todo sobre él —lo interrumpí—. Tú puedes encontrar lo que falta.

— Quizás lo sepa, pero no lo entiendo —confesó—. Mira lo que soy, dónde crecí, ¿Cómo podría tener las herramientas suficientes para…?

— Sabes todo de mí también —mascullé, aceptando el hecho de que él sí me había leído la mente porque de otro modo no estaría diciéndome eso, él sabía que yo tenía algo en común con Erik que nadie tenía aquí, mi pregunta era ¿Por qué ayudarlo? Si él llega a desarrollar todos sus poderes probablemente le traiga un gran dolor de cabeza a Charles y a todos los que desean el bien y la paz a futuro—. No te ayudaré a hacerlo más poderoso.

Charles parecía desencajado, y ya me lo temía, Erik era su querido amigo después de todo.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó, casi ofendido.

— ¿Acaso no lo ves? —me desesperé y me acerqué a su escritorio—. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar después de que elimine a Shaw?

— Ese no es el plan, Mischa.

— Ese es su plan, y estás equivocado si crees que vas a impedir que lo haga.

Me miró y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

— Después de eso —continué—. Protegerá a los suyos, y se levantará junto a ellos como la raza "superior" que son.

Charles evitó mirarme, lucía enfadado, pero a su modo, él era tan bueno que no podía pensar aquello sobre Erik, y aún quería ayudarlo, era obvio; ¿Haría una diferencia su ayuda? Ahora era yo la que dudaba, dándome cuenta de que estaba rechazándolo como todos, dándole la espalda antes de la tormenta que puede o no puede pasar, pero mis motivos eran distintos: soy una cobarde, es todo.

— Charles —lo llamé lentamente tras un rato en donde me di cuenta de que no me diría nada—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? —añadí.

Él lo pensó durante unos segundos.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer si solo encuentra fuerza en su dolor y rabia? —me preguntó.

Me mordí la mejilla por dentro, y la respuesta vino a mí con naturalidad, no tenía que ponerme en su lugar, podía hablar desde el mío.

— ¿Sabes? Perdí a mis padres a los diez, a mi padre antes porque a los nueve ya no volví a verlo y me dejaron junto a mi madre en la zona en donde se encontraban las mujeres y niñas —tragué con dificultad antes de continuar, hace tanto que no hablaba de esto, el mecanismo que usé para sobrevivir todos estos años fue bloquear esa memoria, pero era tan débil, no podía seguir utilizándolo por siempre—. Antes de eso, esos nueve años anteriores o, bueno, de los que tengo memoria, que son menos, fui feliz. No hay recuerdo que no me haga feliz, tenía una familia, tenía una vida normal, o casi —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Éramos judíos y éramos rechazados, pero nunca fui tan feliz en mi vida como en esos años, porque estaba con ellos y porque hacíamos lo que toda familia hacía. Y cuando todo se complicó, ellos se tragaron las lágrimas y el dolor para… para mantener ese mundo perfecto solo por mí, ellos me hicieron feliz hasta el último minuto pese a que, siendo adultos, sabían que estábamos condenados.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y cerré los ojos, pues ya no podía ver con claridad.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte, Charles? —me pasé la manga de mi camiseta por los ojos—. No puedo leer mentes, pero puedo decirte que Erik fue feliz alguna vez antes de eso. Ayúdalo a recordar, elabora una teoría en donde ello pueda hacerlo más fuerte.

Charles estaba consternado o conmovido, ni siquiera podía identificar lo que había tras su expresión. Se aclaró la voz y me habló:

— Había pensado en realizar que lo opuesto a su ira también se convirtiera en una fuente de poder —suspiré y asentí—. Shaw lo entrenó para que su máximo poder se manifieste prácticamente a través de una sola emoción… negativa.

No sabía qué decir como respuesta a eso.

— Te agradezco mucho por lo que has compartido conmigo hoy, Mischa —prosiguió.

— De nada —me encogí de hombros, pensar en todo lo que dije me hacía sentir mareada y vulnerable, ya no quería estar en ese estudio, quería estar sola—. Si me disculpas, tengo que irme —me excusé con delicadeza, levantándome de mi asiento.

— ¿No te gustan los jardines de la mansión? —preguntó Charles de pronto.

— Me encantan, podría pasear por horas en ellos, Charles —contesté con la voz apresurada y temblorosa, evitando mirarlo.

Me miró durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, lo pude sentir, y finalmente habló:

— Nadie está forzando que te vayas, Mischa.

— He hecho mi trabajo, Charles —le sonreí, alzando la mirada, sintiendo mis ojos húmedos y la garganta adolorida porque no dejaba ir ese nudo que tenía en ella—. Eso es lo que hacen todos cuando terminan sus deberes, vuelven a casa.

Eso me hizo pensar en algo en lo que no había pensado desde que comencé con esto, pues ya casi vivía aquí. Me levantaba muy temprano en la mañana y llegaba muy tarde en la noche —con la excepción de las veces que me quedé por la noche— y era que en realidad nada me urgía por llegar a casa, es más, no quería hacerlo. Mi vida no era muy entretenida, y en el pequeño apartamento que alquilaba en la ciudad me sentía más sola que de costumbre, no tengo familia a la que visitar, ni mascotas, solo tengo mi trabajo, al cual le he dedicado todo mi tiempo y mis ganas desde que dejé la universidad, así fue como conocí a Moira y cómo después llegué aquí.

Cuando el trabajo se me acaba, vuelvo a caer en la realidad a la que intento desplazar mientras huyo sabiendo que no puede ser por siempre.

Charles alzó sus manos como si se rindiera y resopló.

— Solo digo que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Tú y Moira son bienvenidas —me indicó.

Vacilé.

— Quizás… estaría bien… quedarme —murmuré con dificultad, me costaba aceptar las bondades de las personas, era mucho para mí, mucho más de lo que siempre espero.

Charles sonrió.

— Relájate —soltó con tono festivo—. Tal vez puedas echarme una mano con cierto asunto mientras estás aquí —añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Suspiré sonoramente.

— Realmente espero que tú estés en lo correcto y yo equivocada… con "cierto asunto" —le dije antes de abandonar el estudio.

Apenas cerré la puerta tras de mí sentí que me derrumbaba poco a poco. Las cosas personales que le revelé a Charles y su infinita amabilidad hacia mí me hicieron sentir frágil y tonta, desequilibrada, deseando con todas mis fuerzas ser una persona normal, no alguien que sigue así de dañado por su pasado y los traumas que dejó este. Mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba y yo intentaba contener el llanto hasta estar lejos, corrí hacia el exterior, esperando no encontrarme con Erik, el único que podría entender, pero a la vez el único al que temía revelarle todo este desastre dentro de mí.


	6. Risa

— ¿Te quedaste? —una voz correcta y rasposa me hizo dejar la tarea de hurgar en la nevera a las tres de la mañana para asomarme y ver a su dueño. Podría jurar que durante el día se esconde de mí o yo lo hago de él involuntariamente, porque puedo pasar un día entero sin verlo o saber qué es de él, pero siempre termino por encontrarlo por las noches, las noches en las que me quedaba después del trabajo y no podía dormir. Esta era mi primera noche como huésped y no genetista, y en este momento no estaba preocupada de nada como en las anteriores, solo de buscar algo que entretuviera a mi estómago vacío.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté de vuelta.

— Hank me ha dicho que te ibas esta mañana, y que tu trabajo estaba terminado —lo vi vacilar antes de continuar—. Y que fui un abusivo el otro día cuando quise hablarte.

Lo miré con mi mejor cara de póker, intentando no reír. El tono de voz con el que dijo lo último fue algo nuevo para mí, era como si ni siquiera quisiera mencionarlo y lo hacía de todos modos, odiándose en el interior por hacerlo, ¿Lo habrá obligado Charles o es cargo de conciencia puro por sus raros modos de ser?

— Sí, estuviste _un poco_ desmedido —ironicé.

Su imagen se me estaba haciendo familiar, de pronto ya no era tan amenazante y ajeno como cuando lo conocí y por concentrarme en mirar los adornos de aquella mansión colonial choqué con él, de todos los que merodeaban por el lugar, con él. Ahora se me hacían conocidos sus sweaters y camisetas de cuello alto, su cabello engominado, siempre en su lugar, su forma de estar de pie al lado de la puerta y su voz, esa voz que me decía que era solo Erik, nada tan terrible, en el fondo.

— ¿No podías dormir? —pregunté, volviendo a la nevera para dejar de verlo. La cantidad de comida que tenían en aquella cocina no dejaba de sorprenderme, y yo siempre terminaba escogiendo lo mismo—. ¿Te gusta el helado?

Oí un sonido que pareció un intento de risa.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no como helado —respondió.

Apreté los labios con fuerza, pensando, era hora de cerrar la nevera y dejar de gastar electricidad, ya tenía lo que quería entre mis manos así que debía dejar de ocultarme.

— Yo comeré, ¿Quieres? —pregunté, dejando el bote de helado de bocado en el mesón de centro de la gran cocina.

Avanzó hacia la mesa y observó el helado como si estuviera considerando la oferta, ¿Era tan difícil acaso? Luego de inspeccionar el bote me miró a mí, y me congelé en mi lugar, una reacción bastante conocida para mí también cuando se trataba de él.

— ¿Te sientes cómoda? —preguntó, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes—. En la mansión, digo —añadió con más especificidad.

Fui por cucharas, sin contestar. Cuando volví le entregué una y me quedé con la otra, comenzando a comer del mismo envase del helado.

— No puedo dormir —me encogí de hombros—. Charles, sin embargo, me ha hecho sentir como en casa, pero… simplemente no puedo dormir en paz.

— No hay paz aquí —él me aclaró—. En ningún lado.

Me pareció que era la verdad, pero no se lo dije.

— Entonces aún la busco —musité.

Erik sonrió de medio lado y se unió a mí, sacando su primera cucharada de helado del envase. Le sonreí de vuelta, pero un poco avergonzada de haber dicho eso, arriesgándome a sonar tan infantil como sonaba, ¿Quién en todo el planeta aún busca la paz con la esperanza de encontrarla? Si eventualmente el mundo la encontrara, se le escaparía de las manos tarde o temprano, y hablando de una paz personal, yo estaba segura de que jamás la tendría. Eso no sucede cuando observas cómo te arrebatan todo y aún no eres completamente capaz de entender por qué, por qué a ti.

— ¿Estás segura? —me preguntó.

Esto comenzaba a ser doloroso. Negué lentamente, pero me rehusé a dejar que me invadiera esa sensación de ahogo que siempre llegaba antes de largarme a llorar. Permanecí tranquila.

— ¿Podríamos hablar de algo más sencillo? —le rogué.

— ¿Como las cosas que nos gustan o alguna tontería parecida? —sugirió como si se burlara. Me encogí de hombros y asentí—. Está bien, me gusta el ajedrez.

— Me gusta la música —le seguí el juego.

— Me gustan los libros.

— A mí también —comí un poco más de helado y lo apunté con la cuchara—. Podríamos continuar mencionando cosas generales durante toda la noche, sé más específico.

— En ese caso, me gusta el whisky escocés —explicó—. Y dormir tarde, nunca he podido conciliar el sueño antes de la medianoche.

— Había comenzado a pensar que no dormir te ponía de malas —le dije, él me miró con una expresión que denotaba que no entendía por qué había llegado a pensar aquello, y bueno, muchos sin conocerlo dirían que es un poco intimidante, pero no le iba a decir eso—. La última vez que nos encontramos después de la media noche casi me ahorcas con tus propias manos.

Pareció recordarlo, su expresión cambió de inmediato.

— Lamento aquello.

Algo en él había de diferente al pedirme disculpas, y, en general, algo había cambiado en él desde el día en el que me dijo que confiaba en mí. Estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco mejor cuando estaba con él, aliviada, sin temor a que volviera a intentar poner sus manos sobre mí queriendo asesinarme por alguna diferencia de opinión.

— No me gusta usar gafas, pero debería. Usualmente no veo mucho a lo lejos sin ellas —continué, dándome cuenta en ese momento de que ese juego era solo nosotros intentando conocernos, y quizás me gustaba tener este tipo de conversaciones triviales con él, lo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía con nadie y menos desde que llegué aquí. Hank adora hablar sobre sus pasiones, pero le apasiona tanto su trabajo que terminábamos la mitad del tiempo hablando sobre bioquímica o algo parecido; Moira no tiene el humor suficiente como para relajarse un poco estos días, supongo que de vez en cuando ella y Charles hablarán de algo más que el horroroso presente, no lo sé, pero conmigo no, y bueno, los demás y yo no habíamos tenido más relación que los saludos por la mañana—. Y me agrada jugar a las cartas. Puede que te suene gracioso, pero jamás me esforcé por entender el ajedrez.

Ambos buscamos más helado con nuestras cucharas, pero el bote estaba completamente vacío, cuando lo saqué de la nevera no quedaba mucho, pero pensé que sería bastante para los dos, lo cual definitivamente no fue así pues me quedé con la sensación de querer más. Me reí, era un envase grande, por la mañana seguramente le diré a Charles que puedo comprar más si quiere.

— ¿Cómo estaba el helado? —le pregunté a Erik, quien retiró su cuchara y la dejó sobre la mesa.

— Bueno… mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque era poco —contestó sonriendo con los labios cerrados, formando una fina línea curva sobre su rostro. Lo había visto reír con anterioridad, especialmente cuando se encontraba con Charles, y definitivamente prefería cuando sonreía y enseñaba todos sus dientes, era mucho más expresivo, lucía bien en su rostro.

Sacudí la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos, devolviéndole una sonrisa incómoda.

Ahora lo único que hacíamos era estar sentados el uno al lado del otro en aquellos altos taburetes, sin hacer ni decir nada. Bajé la mirada y me miré los pies, entreteniéndome con el hecho de no poder pisar el suelo debido a mi estatura. Erik, en cambio, tenía uno de sus pies en el suelo y el otro apoyado en su propio asiento, relajado.

— Me gustan los sweaters de cuello alto —dijo de pronto, y yo casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva antes de largarme a reír con ganas por primera vez en la noche.

— Eso puedo ver… —alcé mi mirada y, quizás no lo haya notado hace un minuto atrás, pero estábamos muy cerca del otro. Sentados estábamos de hecho al mismo nivel y podía mirarlo de frente, a diferencia de cuando nos encontramos de pie y los centímetros que me lleva son notorios—. … verlo.

— ¿Es gracioso para ti? —preguntó de forma grave.

Y mis ojos volvieron a sus labios sellados y su expresión firme, no sabía si iba a matarme por la burla o algo más.

— Me gusta que seamos amigos… —farfullé, inclinándome involuntariamente un milímetro hacia adelante.

— ¿Quién dijo que lo éramos? —inquirió en el mismo tono bajo que yo utilicé.

— ¿Yo…? —respondí automáticamente mientras él en un par de segundos encontró el ángulo correcto y acortó la distancia que existía entre ambos hasta que sus labios, los cuales no había podido dejar de mirar en todo ese rato, se encontraron sobre los míos y entonces…

Bam, un golpe seco contra la puerta. Di un pequeño saltito en mi lugar y me separé de Erik para mirar hacia la entrada, en donde se encontraba Sean, algo aturdido.

— ¿Sean? —solté y Erik puso una de sus manos sobre mi boca.

— Shhh… —me pidió y me quitó la mano.

— ¿Qué? —siseé.

— Camina dormido —explicó en susurros—. Eventualmente encuentra su camino de vuelta a la cama —añadió.

— Si es que no se mata primero con esos golpes, ¿Cómo es que no despertó?

Ambos lo vimos retroceder y devolverse por sus pasos hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista. No nos había visto, estaba efectivamente como muerto viviente por la gran mansión y no tenía idea cómo iba a regresar a su cama, en realidad.

Cuando me percaté de que nuevamente nos encontrábamos solos —técnicamente aún con Sean estábamos solos, pues él no contaba como testigo— me puse de pie y fui a tirar a la basura el bote de helado, Erik se encargó de poner las cucharas en el fregadero.

— Creo que me iré a dormir —me excusé.

— Buenas noches, Mischa —fue lo único que dijo.

Lo miré por última vez y le respondí:

— Buenas noches, Erik.

Fue solo un pequeño toque, pero sentí mis labios arder por ello hasta que me dormí.

* * *

 _Notas: Dos cosas, uno, no está revisado, pueden decirme si hay algún error; dos, es un fic corto por lo que si las cosas van un poco rápido es por eso, quizás tenga segunda parte cuando acabe pero por ahora es esto._

 _¡Saludos!_


	7. Poder

A la mañana siguiente me las arreglé para pasar desapercibida. No tuve el valor de volver a ver a Erik ni por fortuna, y al parecer esta se encontraba de mi lado, ya que no me lo encontré ni cuando bajé a buscar un vaso de leche por la mañana ni al almorzar —lo que hizo cuando todos terminaron, prácticamente—. Luego de eso me dirigí hacia una de las muchas salas de estar que había en el segundo piso y encendí una pequeña radio, sintonizando algo de música tranquila.

— Buenas tardes, Mischa —me volteé y encontré a Moira en la puerta—. ¿Disfrutando de la estadía?

Resoplé, incómoda.

— Estoy aquí porque Charles me lo pidió —le expliqué. No me gustaba que los demás creyeran que me encontraba aquí como si fueran las vacaciones de mi vida. Algunas veces tenía problemas en mi interior al recibir cosas, regalos o privilegios de las personas, no sabía cómo actuar, supongo que Charles me ha repetido más de cien veces que me sienta como en casa, pero aun así deambulo por la mansión ocultándome de todos, a excepción de él.

No quiero sentir que molesto, no quiero sentirme inútil.

— Lo sé —me respondió Moira con una sonrisa—. Le he dicho que necesitas un respiro, sé que hizo bien en hacer que te quedaras…

— Moira, por favor, no me hagas parecer como si estuviera enferma —le pedí con tristeza.

— Mischa —se acercó y me acarició la espalda—. Eres mi amiga, odiaba verte ir de tu apartamento al trabajo y repetir la operación cada día de tu vida… por años.

— ¿Es por eso que me trajiste aquí? ¿Y Charles me dio un pago más que generoso por lo que hice? —la cuestioné, perturbada.

— El pago es proporcional a tu trabajo —me aseguró—. Por una vez disfruta de hacer nada, por favor —me pidió después con una mueca graciosa que me hizo sonreír muy a mi pesar.

— Estoy bien, Moira, estoy disfrutando esto —le mentí con mucha convicción, y ella me creyó.

Me dejó y caminó hacia la ventana, y a pesar de que la viera sonreír y hacerme caretas, también podía ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos y ese semblante siempre alerta que tenía desde que la situación con Shaw y los países se complicaba cada vez más.

— ¿Podría preguntar ahora si tú estás bien? —solté, observándola—. ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?

— Oh, todo… pero pasará —me aseguró y volví a verla sonreír—. Nunca se cansan —comentó, mirando algo a través de la ventana.

— ¿Quiénes? —curioseé, acercándome a ella. Desde donde estaba pude ver a Erik y Charles allí abajo en el jardín charlando. Erik llevaba un buzo de entrenamiento y Charles lucía como siempre—. ¿Entrenan?

— Sí —contestó Moira—. Sin embargo, nunca he entendido cómo Charles puede ser de ayuda en el caso de Erik, es decir, ha ayudado a todos los chicos, lo he visto, pero…

— Créeme, Erik lo necesita —bebí un poco del vaso de agua que había traído conmigo, Moira dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

— ¿Eres amiga de él o algo? —preguntó con una ceja alzada. Le agradecí mentalmente a Charles por la discreción, pues Moira parecía estar genuinamente confundida y curiosa sobre el asunto.

— No… —negué hasta con la cabeza— Lo digo porque todos aquí han mejorado desde que tienen a Charles, Erik no será distinto… creo —titubeé y me dediqué a seguir bebiendo agua en vez de continuar.

— Sí, puede ser —Moira miró su reloj—. Eh, voy a ir a buscar a los chicos, el presidente dará un discurso hoy y ya falta poco —la miré en silencio, comprendiendo que tenían que saber qué era lo que diría porque podría darles una pista entre líneas sobre Shaw. Después de que se despidiera con un breve 'Nos vemos', volví a mirar por la ventana y observé cómo Erik intentaba mover algo por la forma en la que extendía sus manos con las palmas abiertas, ¿Acaso era esa antena gigante que tenía en frente? Tenía que serlo ya que no veía nada más que pudiera mover.

Luego de un rato pude ver cómo se rindió, frustrado y cansado, con Charles a su lado, quien se acercó y le habló. Dejé el vaso en una mesita y me crucé de brazos, impaciente. Ambos charlaron, Charles se metió en su mente y Erik no protestó, a ese nivel llegaba su confianza en el otro; supuse que después de todo esto _podría_ funcionar y Erik _podría_ llegar a esos recuerdos que supongo que tiene muy olvidados en lo más profundo de su ser. Si es capaz de recordar que fue feliz ¿Podría cambiar su destino?

Fruncí el ceño cuando lo vi volver intentar, con las manos extendidas, mover aquella gran antena satelital. Llevé una de mis manos a mi boca y comencé a morder mis uñas, aún más impaciente que antes, teniendo que recurrir a una antigua mala costumbre como esa para aliviar la ansiedad que me causaba su éxito o fracaso en lo que estaban haciendo, me estaba importando más de lo debido.

Paré en seco con todo lo que hacía cuando, de pronto, vi que la gran estructura estaba girando hacia la mansión, hacia Erik, quien tenía una de sus manos extendida aún y temblaba. Abrí la boca ligeramente, maravillada, los poderes que él poseía siempre me habían llamado la atención, desde el día en el que los usó conmigo —cuando hizo algo así como una argolla rodear mi brazo desde un mueble metálico para que no pudiera escapar— hasta ahora. Estaba ante una muestra sorprendente de lo poderoso que era, pero no pude evitar pensar que había más, que él podía hacer mucho más y ya había descubierto el secreto para desarrollar todo su potencial a través de Charles.

¿Sería bueno? No lo sé, no podía saberlo.

Apenas respiraba del asombro cuando él, allí abajo, se dejó caer sobre la baranda de concreto y la antena ahora le daba la cara, lo había logrado pese al cansancio que supongo debía sentir en ese momento. Charles le palmeó la espalda, ambos reían, reí con ellos a la distancia sintiéndome absurda.

Pude escuchar a Moira llamarlos, no así verla, pero supuse que estaba cerca, el pequeño salón-biblioteca en donde se reunían quedaba a dos habitaciones de donde estaba, en el mismo nivel, así que escuché con claridad que les decía que el presidente ya estaba por hablar. Charles se dirigió de inmediato hacia adentro, pero Erik se quedó un momento más, sonriendo hacia la nada, y fue entonces que me encontró ahí, mirándolo desde aquella ventana cercana a la ventana desde donde Moira los había llamado.

Como por acto reflejo avance un poco más hasta casi tocar el cristal de la ventana con mi nariz. Él ya no sonreía, pero lucía sereno, más sereno de lo que nunca lo he visto y fui yo la que le ofrecí una sonrisa, pequeña, pero visible, la que me devolvió después de unos segundos.

Podría haberlo abrazado en ese momento, deseando que supiera todo el bien que podría hacer con esa cantidad de poder, pero era su elección, al final siempre sería su elección y me temo que en este caso eso tendrá consecuencias clave en el desarrollo de todo lo que viene, sea lo que sea que decida hacer en un futuro.

De un momento a otro, desapareció, siguiendo los pasos de Charles de vuelta hacia la mansión. Suspiré, tomé el vaso que había dejado en la mesita que había a mi lado, apagué la radio desde la que sonaba un blues antiguo y me fui a otro lugar, lejos de donde todos se reunían en ese momento para escuchar las noticias.

Algunas veces me sentía como un fantasma dentro de un gran castillo.


	8. Malos entendidos

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté por quinta vez siguiendo a Moira mientras caminaba tan rápido que me tenía casi trotando a su lado—. ¿Por qué estás tan acelerada? —seguí.

— Nos vamos mañana, todos —explicó tajantemente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Si no detenemos lo que sea que está pasando una guerra mundial va a explotar. Erik está seguro de que encontraremos a Shaw esta vez —se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú irás? Es muy peligroso.

— Lo sé, pero tengo que ir —nos miramos—. Tú puedes ayu…

— No —contesté al momento—. Yo me voy a casa.

— _Qué valiente_ —me volteé para darle una mirada glacial a Erik, el intruso en nuestra conversación, quien caminaba pasos más atrás de ambas. Oí a Moira suspirar.

— Erik, no es cosa de valentía —le expliqué, muy a mi pesar.

— Eh, ustedes dos, nos vemos en un rato, tengo que encontrar a Charles, no sé dónde se ha metido ahora… —Moira me tocó el hombro y reanudó su paso rápido hasta que desapareció. Algo me decía que no quería oírnos discutir pues todo el mundo estaba un poco tenso, incluso había oído a Raven hablar a los gritos con Alex hace un rato, así fue como me enteré de que algo en realidad hubo de importante en el discurso del presidente que todos escucharon.

— Estaría encantada de ayudar, pero no sé cómo —continué más calmada. Erik, a diferencia de Moira, estaba especialmente tranquilo, lo cual me tranquilizaba a mí también—. Ustedes son más que suficiente, ustedes y Moira.

¿Cómo estaba tan segura de eso? Pues por Hank. Hank siempre ha pensado en todo y en todos desde que llegó a este lugar…

 _—_ _¿Me puedes decir qué es eso? —pregunté asombrada. Había llegado un poco más temprano y había encontrado a Hank trabajando en algo muy distinto a lo que estábamos ya acostumbrados._

 _—_ _Trajes con todo lo necesario para cada uno de nosotros —me dijo—. Siento no haberte dicho, como estábamos trabajando en otra cosa pensé que…_

 _—_ _No tienes que disculparte, esto es maravilloso —dije avanzando hacia los trajes que tenía colgados en fila para observarlos más de cerca, la tecnología de punta que había utilizado para confeccionarlos se podía sentir con tan solo un vistazo, si es que eso era posible, y estaban todos listos para una posible emergencia, la que hasta ahora no había sucedido, por suerte—. ¿Puedo?_

 _Hank asintió arreglándose las gafas. Toqué uno de los trajes por sus distintas texturas y sonreí._

 _—_ _Se supone que puede ajustarse a cada uno de nosotros pese a que luzcan un tamaño estándar y, además de eso, se adaptan a las necesidades de cada uno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero—habló mientras yo seguía inspeccionándolos._

 _—_ _Sí, sus poderes. ¿Cuándo se los mostrarás a los demás?_

 _—_ _Aunque parezcan listos, seguiré trabajando en ellos mientras tenga tiempo —me alejé suavemente y me situé al lado de Hank, mirándolo con admiración—. Además, los usaremos cuando sea el momento, no antes…_

 _Fruncí el ceño._

 _—_ _¿El momento de qué, exactamente? —pregunté dubitativa._

 _—_ _De ir por Shaw, claro —nos miramos y asentí._

Erik me espantó poniendo su mano en mi hombro, sacudiéndolo un poco.

— Estaba diciendo… —explicó cuando volví a la realidad desde mis recuerdos—. …que no eres una humana testaruda como Moira. Le he insistido a Charles que no es necesario que…

— Oh, si lo es, en asuntos diplomáticos, deberían contar con al menos una humana importante y que sepa con exactitud lo que sucede. Ustedes están enfocados en Shaw, pero a su alrededor la situación con los países no puede ser peor…

— Debo insistir —prosiguió Erik educadamente, quitando su mano de mi hombro, lo cual me dejó con una sensación de vacío, de frialdad en aquella zona. Lo observé con incomodidad, había recordado de pronto todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, en la cocina, antes de que un muchacho sonámbulo nos interrumpiera.

Sacudí la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo conmigo? El mundo entero tiene cosas más importantes que pensar, **yo** tengo cosas más importantes que pensar que… _eso_.

Por enésima vez agradecí, al ver la mirada que me enviaba Erik, que él no tuviera los poderes que Charles poseía.

— Bien, en todo caso, eso deberías decírselo a Charles —continué con la conversación.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con un tono casi irónico—. Creo que te has perdido por un momento.

— Estoy bien —le sonreí vagamente—. Como sea, debería ir a alistar mis cosas, y tú también.

Nos detuvimos en un punto del pasillo en donde dábamos nuestro tranquilo paseo mientras todos corrían de aquí para allá, sin descanso, y el silencio reinó entre ambos pese al ruido exterior. La tensión podría haberse cortado hasta con un cuchillo para la mantequilla.

— ¿Dónde vas? —preguntó, torciendo el gesto sin perder esa expresión calma y seria que siempre tiene.

— A casa —musité, ahora sí realmente perdida.

* * *

Por la noche se dio una de esas extrañas circunstancias de la vida en donde me encuentro con Charles sin haberlo concertado con anterioridad o algo por el estilo, lo cual, repito, es extraño. Iba saliendo de mi salón favorito, la biblioteca, y estaba apagando las luces.

— ¿Día duro? —lo sorprendí cuando cerraba la puerta de espaldas a mí. Se volteó con una sonrisa tensa y asintió sin poder mentir.

— Bastante —dijo.

— Deberías dormir, dormir es un placer estos días —le aseguré amablemente, deseando en mi interior haberlo conocido mejor, aún me parecía el profesor a quien le debo guardar respeto, respeto a su misterioso ser.

— Sí, probablemente —concedió, un poco taciturno—. Aunque me temo que eso solo es retrasar lo inevitable para los chicos y para mí.

Excluyó evidentemente a Erik de la frase.

— ¿Pasó algo? Aparte de lo… que ya ha sucedido —balbuceé, sin saber cómo explicarme.

Charles pestañeó y se puso las manos en los bolsillos, abriendo y cerrando la boca, sonriendo como si algo le pareciera increíblemente irónico, o gracioso.

— ¿Sabes? Tenías razón —murmuró, era posible que lo hubiera descubierto en el momento, o al menos eso concluí con sus gestos.

— ¿En qué? —pregunté, confundida.

— Me ayudaste a hacerlo más poderoso —apreté los dientes al darme cuenta de que era Erik de quién hablábamos y, con solo eso, podía intuir lo que me diría luego—. Y, a pesar de todo lo que puede hacer con ese poder, no pude lograr que… dejara de ser quien es.

Era la primera vez que Charles me enseñaba algo de lo que sentía, y ese algo era devastación. Estaba perdiendo a Erik, y eso es lo inevitable, eso es lo que no se arreglará ni con dormir bien esta noche, porque al amanecer todo seguirá su marcha hacia ese rumbo, y él fracasó hasta en pensar siquiera desviarlo, construir una ruta de retorno o un camino alternativo.

— Charles —no sabía qué decir con exactitud, pero debía decir algo, lo que fuera, me urgían las ganas de decirle que eso no era su culpa, él había hecho tanto por todos aquí adentro de su propio hogar, no podía esperar más—. Debes estar orgulloso de lo que han hecho en este tiempo, esos chicos que tienes aquí creen en sus capacidades y han llegado a ser lo que son por ti.

 _"_ _pero Erik…"_ pensé, ¿Qué podría decirle sobre su querido amigo? El único que lo dejó caer.

— Erik es quien es —solté tristemente—. Eso está fuera de tu alcance, así como tú esencia está fuera de su alcance y tú no cambiarías por seguirlo.

Charles inspiró fuertemente y resopló, sonriéndome con algo más de ánimo.

— Sea lo que sea que pase mañana, me agradó conocerte —me aseguró, algo que de algún modo también me animó a mí.

— Lo mismo digo —sonreí abiertamente, haciendo que él se rindiera y me devolviera la misma sonrisa.

Pronto dijimos adiós temporalmente y nos fuimos cada uno por un camino distinto; Charles a su recámara, probablemente —aunque por el rumbo que iba era mucho más probable que fuera a la cocina—, y yo al cuarto de alguien más. Era hora de despedirme para siempre de Erik, quien mañana emprendería un rumbo que yo, ni en sueños, podía seguir.

Era casi paradójico que al final, al cierre, mis sentimientos se abrieran ante mí como una revelación algo tardía. Lo único que podía pensar mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia su habitación era eso.

 _Siento algo por él y se irá._

 _Siento algo por él y se irá._

 _Siento algo por Erik y_ _ **ese**_ _Erik se irá para siempre mañana._

Estaba por llegar —era la primera habitación doblando al final del pasillo en el que estaba— cuando hice la curva y me encontré con Raven casi cara a cara, solo que ella me daba la espalda, y estaba desnuda, es decir, en su forma natural, con ese azul brillante y hermoso en todo su cuerpo, y salía en ese momento de la habitación de Erik con sigilo.

Contuve la respiración de golpe cuando ella me vio, obviamente, y tuve que pretender que solo deambulaba por ahí y no iba a detenerme justo en la puerta donde ella estaba de pie.

— Buenas noches, Mischa —me dijo cortésmente, avanzando hacia mí, haciéndome sentir un poco tonta e increíblemente humana, no había tomado tanto en cuenta mi condición de humana desde que llegué aquí, me había fusionado entre ellos, era casi invisible, pero aquí estaba, siendo humana, comparándome con ella en todo sentido: Ella era una mutante increíble, hermosa y bastante poderosa, ¿Qué era yo, entonces?

— Buenas noches, Raven —le sonreí como pude y pasé de largo a paso rápido, dejando caer mi mirada al suelo.

Quizás ni siquiera necesitaba despedirme, después de todo…


	9. El principio del fin

— Mischa —su tono de voz nunca ofrecía duda o algo parecido, era imponente, y me obligaba en ese momento a detener mi rápida marcha y voltearme, cosa que no quería hacer, estaba envuelta en una gran nube de vergüenza, mucha vergüenza, y no podía soportar la idea de que, ahora que Raven se había ido por otro pasillo, Erik me encontrara allí y no tuviera escapatoria a él.

Me volteé luego de unos cuantos segundos; muchos, quizás.

Cuando lo vi estaba más cerca de lo que había imaginado, aunque en este momento la distancia era relativa, en mi interior estábamos tan lejos. En el fondo todo seguía siendo lo mismo, en teoría: la mirada, la esencia, pero algo había cambiado.

— Te oí hablar con Raven hace unos momentos —explicó directamente.

— Solo me decía buenas noches —me encogí de hombros, intentando parecer casual. Él no contestó, ¿Qué era lo que quería esta vez? Me desesperé por cortar el silencio—. Voy a mi habitación, debo ordenar mis cosas…

— Por este camino no llegas a tu habitación —me interrumpió, impasible.

Abrí la boca en descontento y fruncí el ceño.

— No quise interrumpir lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo allí... —confesé sintiéndome un poco extraña, era como si todo lo que planeaba decirle se me hubiera borrado de la memoria, de todo mi sistema, y no tuviera nada que hacer en ese lugar, en ese mismo instante—. Iba a hablarte, pero ahora no parece muy importante —continué, bajando la mirada.

Miró hacia otro lado como si pensara y luego me tomó de un brazo sin brusquedad alguna, de hecho, era como si no quisiera ejercer presión al hacerlo, como las tantas veces que lo hizo.

— Entonces ven —soltó, aun así con ese imperativo en su voz que no me dejaba otra opción.

Me soltó cuando comencé a caminar a su lado voluntariamente, con la mirada en el suelo, abrumada. ¿Qué debía pasar ahora? ¿Debería grabarme en la mente su imagen? ¿Sus sweaters? ¿Su olor? ¿Su ser? En un día todo volvería a cero y las esperanzas de volver a verlo como era ahora eran casi nulas.

De aquí las cosas solo podían ponerse peor.

* * *

Si algo había aprendido durante este tiempo era que Erik Lehnsherr es impredecible. Mañana puede y va a tomar ese camino que lo separará de todo lo que es hasta ahora, de Charles, de los chicos, de mí; pero hoy está aquí, arrastrándome hacia su habitación hasta que cierra la puerta, le pone seguro y se voltea hacia mí, una simple y menuda persona que le llega hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y lo mira hacia arriba sin entender por qué no quería que ese temido mañana existiera.

De pronto el volvió a tomar uno de mis brazos, esta vez el izquierdo, el cual tenía descubierto pues andaba con una camiseta arremangada y recordé que justo en él tenía aquel tatuaje, el que le había hecho hablarme, el que de cierto modo nos unía. Levantó mi brazo hasta la altura de sus labios y, sorprendentemente, besó aquel número mientras yo lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, inspeccionando su rostro, esas facciones tan duras que mostraban la áspera y cruel vía que había cruzado hasta llegar a ser lo que era, uno que conocí a mi manera y recorrí con un resultado distinto.

Él me miraba del mismo modo, y por extraño que parezca no me sentí incómoda por aquello. El gesto, tan inusual, de besar una herida, una cicatriz —más que un simple tatuaje— se me quedaría grabado en la memoria durante mucho tiempo. Retiré mi brazo de su poder, un poco distanciada, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

No parecía tener ganas de hablar, lucía cansado, pero alerta.

— Me temo que si regresas yo estaré aquí, justo aquí —rezongué, mis objetivos se torcían cuando se trataba de él, quería despedirme, no decirle que aunque se convirtiera en el enemigo del planeta yo seguiría en el mismo lugar, esperando.

Pero todo resultó así, y lo que le decía era la verdad.

— Prefiero que no veas algo que no te agradará —puntualizó con sinceridad.

Pestañeé, intentando disimular que mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Algunas veces siento que conozco tanto o más de él que cualquier persona, pero otras es un simple desconocido que ha compartido un pedazo insignificante de su vida conmigo, además de tener un pasado en común, y que al igual que yo, tampoco conoce mucho de mí.

— No vayas por ese camino —le pedí en voz baja.

— No hay otro —me contradijo.

— No te mientas a ti mismo, Erik...

— _No quiero_ otro —me paró con los dientes apretados—. Lo he decidido, lo decidí hace mucho, _incluso_ antes de ti…

— ¿Qué ocurrirá con Charles? —pregunté, omitiendo lo último que había dicho ¿Qué había cambiado después de "mí"? Probablemente no mucho, él no cambió su forma de pensar por mí, ni siquiera su forma de pensar sobre mi especie, él nunca cayó en ese juego de generalizar, de pensar que todos podrían ser como yo o Moira. Charles lo adoraba, por otro lado; él y Erik habían formado una amistad profunda, eran compañeros, eran iguales. Charles fue quien le enseñó que no estaba solo, Erik fue quien le enseñó a Charles que se puede ser amigo de alguien con quien no estás de acuerdo en todo, alguien que constantemente te desafía y te hace cuestionar tus métodos.

— Quiero a Charles a mi lado —me aseguró él—. No lo dejaré, Mischa, nada cambiará.

Resoplé y me solté de su agarre con suavidad, desesperada por hacerle entender que a partir de este día todo cambiaría, al contrario de lo que él piensa, y que si él no quiere abandonar a Charles pese a las diferencias ideológicas, será Charles quien lo abandone a él, por su bien, por sus creencias.

— Sí lo hará —farfullé—. No sé lo que Charles hará, pero no te seguirá... Eres su hermano, Erik, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto?

— No lo dejaré —repitió con un dejo de hastío en su voz.

Asentí toscamente. Extrañaría mucho al Erik que estaba ante mí ahora, en este preciso momento. Él hombre perdido, pero no del todo malvado, a quien aprendí a conocer y con quien pude hablar de cualquier tontería en un punto de nuestra corta relación. Extrañaré ser entendida y entenderlo aún sin conocernos en profundidad, nunca tuvimos la necesidad de decirnos toda nuestra vida para entendernos. Diablos, incluso extrañare esos primeros días en donde lo único que hacía era querer estrangularme y odiarme sin siquiera conocer algo de mí. Eran días de locos, días simples.

— Adiós, Erik —dije cansinamente, volteándome para abandonar su habitación.

— ¿Te vas? —lucía sorprendido cuando volví a verlo. Asentí, encogiéndome de hombros. ¿Qué era lo que exactamente esperaba, después de todo?

— Raven puede volver —fue mi excusa, aunque de excusa tenía poco: lo encontraba válido debido a lo que presencié hace un rato atrás.

Erik se detuvo un momento antes de volver a hablar, y se acercó a mí. Cada vez que él se acercaba yo me volvía muy consciente de mi misma, de lo insignificante que era ante él, pero todo eso se esfumaba cuando me tomaba de la mano como ahora lo hacía, con sus dos manos, acariciando el dorso y el interior de la mía con suavidad, como si la examinara mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Puedo ser realmente insignificante a su lado, pero estaba segura, había seguridad en nuestra conexión, ya no temía.

— Yo solo la ayudé —me explicó con presteza—. Raven está perdida. Es una chica a la que le han enseñado que su yo real no vale más que aquella linda chica rubia en la que se convierte religiosamente todos los días, está tan distraída en ser esa chica con apariencia de humana que sus poderes pierden la fuerza que deberían tener, y... —paró, yo solo escuchaba con atención, pensando en la posibilidad de que todo eso fuera una forma de excusarse, ¿Estaba de verdad excusándose conmigo?—. Ella es uno de los míos.

Lo peor es que nunca quise sentirme de este modo con respecto a él, pero ya no podía evitarlo, sentía celos, los sentí cuando la vi allí afuera, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Pedirle explicaciones? No, no podía. Era solo cosa de aparentar que no me importaba en absoluto el hecho de haber visto salir a Raven sin nada encima, solo en su estado natural, de su cuarto.

— Sé que te preocupas por esos chicos —le aseguré, intentando sonreír pero la sonrisa solo se quedó en el intento—. Y espero que tu ayuda le haya sido útil —añadí, sintiéndome mejor conmigo misma pues encontré un modo de no mentir, pero tampoco decir la verdad sobre aquellos celos que me invadían, un sentimiento que no había experimentado hace tanto y ahora se me hacía curioso.

Erik entonces subió una de sus manos por mi brazo, apartó mi cabello hacia un lado y me tomó del cuello con delicadeza. Estaba frío, y mi cuerpo electrizado ante su toque.

Es curioso, un día toma mi cuello con la intención de apretarlo hasta que me desvanezca por llevarle la contraria y al otro, bueno, esto. Los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron y me encogí un poco en mi puesto.

— Ella quería lograr gustarme —confesó con presteza. No podía verme a mí misma, pero mis ojos debían parecer dos huevos fritos, estaba helada ¿Realmente iba a contarme lo que pasó aquí adentro mientras yo me encontraba afuera intentando llegar a él para despedirme? Apenas podía respirar—. Ella... —acarició con su pulgar el costado de mi mejilla. Permanecí en mi lugar—. Estaba desnuda en mi cama cuando llegué… —continuó con naturalidad—. Debo admitir que no estoy de humor para esas tonterías pero ella quería que la tocara, probablemente, que la besara.

— ¿Y lo hiciste? —me atreví a preguntar, intimidada.

Frunció el ceño.

— Sí —inspiré fuertemente y me quise soltar de su agarre, delatando todo lo que había intentado ocultar en ese instante. Lo único que logré con eso fue hacerlo sonreír de una forma bastante peculiar, una sonrisa muy suya—. La besé porque necesitaba saber si podía sentir lo mismo.

— ¿Lo mismo? ¿Lo mismo de qué? —seguía alterada, y eso le causaba más gracia.

— Lo mismo que sentí cuando te besé —abrí la boca y la cerré, confundida, sobrecogida, ¿Fue esa una muestra suficiente de que sentía lo mismo que yo por él? Algo dentro de mí tembló, algo cálido, algo que creí muerto antes de conocerlo.

* * *

 _Hola,_

 _Solo quiero decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo de mi corto fic y que tendrá un epílogo quizás breve, además de un final abierto, por si decido hacer una segunda parte -ubicada en la película que sigue- a futuro._

 _¡Saludos!_


	10. Buenas noches

**En el capítulo anterior:**

 _La besé porque necesitaba saber si podía sentir lo mismo._

 _— ¿Lo mismo? ¿Lo mismo de qué? —seguía alterada, y eso le causaba más gracia._

 _— Lo mismo que sentí cuando te besé —abrí la boca y la cerré, confundida, sobrecogida, ¿Fue esa una muestra suficiente de que sentía lo mismo que yo por él? Algo dentro de mí tembló, algo cálido, algo que creí muerto antes de conocerlo._

* * *

 **Capítulo Final**

— ¿Y? —balbuceé—. ¿Qué resultados dio tu brillante investigación, Erik? —añadí luego de carraspear, nerviosa.

Meneó un poco su cabeza, dejando de mirarme para posar sus ojos en cualquier otro punto de la habitación, pensativo.

— Nunca me había sentido así, debo confesar, y… Daría todo por sentirme de ese modo con alguien _igual a mí_ —razonó directamente.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla dolorosamente, yo no era más que lo contrario a lo que quería.

— Pero no es de ese modo —tragó y bajó la mirada, extrañado de sus propias conclusiones siempre tan racionales. Era como si se hubiera tragado, literalmente, el orgullo—. A quien quiero besar es a ti, a quien quiero tocar es a ti, esa parece ser mi única opción en el asunto…

Lo había dejado tomar mis manos más de una vez, hoy lo había dejado besar el número que me había marcado desde niña, pero nunca, nunca antes había dejado que tuviera siquiera la intención de llegar más allá, me escapaba, me ocultaba como una rata en cualquier lugar, ese era un gran tema para mí, uno que aún no conocía.

A los dieciocho me parecía normal, me decía que aún era joven como para hacerlo, y por ese entonces no tenía novio así que era perfecto, no tenía apuro o eso era lo que me decía a mí misma ante mí miedo. A los veintidós comencé a salir con un muchacho de la universidad, era brillante, un poco presumido y nuestras conversaciones nunca eran demasiado profundas, pero lo quería y confiaba en él de cierto modo. Nunca lo dejé tocarme y solo lo intentó dos veces: la primera comencé a llorar como una chiquilla y él me aseguró que lo entendía, en la segunda él se encontraba ebrio e intentó forzarme hasta casi lograrlo, luché contra él con pánico y a gritos llegué a llamar la atención de algunos vecinos del pequeño complejo de apartamentos para estudiantes en donde él vivía. Nunca más lo volví a ver.

Esa experiencia bastó para dejarme sola por los siguientes tres años hasta ahora, hasta este momento, hasta que el más peligroso de los hombres me lo dice a la cara y yo no sé qué hacer ante eso, ¿Podría entenderme? Era joven y solo quería tener una experiencia normal, aquel primer —y tan aclamado— "amor", a quien tanto quise, se encargó de arruinarlo todo más de lo que estaba, pues mi miedo venía desde antes, desde el campo de concentración, en donde no solo sufrí yo en carne propia muchos horrores, sino que vi cosas horrendas, vi cómo las mujeres eran tocadas por ellos solo para ser torturadas, tomadas del pelo, azotadas en el suelo. Hay cosas que nunca podré olvidar.

— Mischa —me llamó, lo miré y negué con la cabeza varias veces, incapaz de hablar con el nudo en la garganta que se me había formado. Tenía la leve idea de que no me haría daño, de que podría hacerle daño al mundo entero si quisiera pero no a mí, no en ese momento.

Lo demás parecía tan lejano.

— Lo siento, Erik —balbuceé, apartándome—. Yo no... —di unos pasos hacia atrás cuando intentó volver a buscar mis manos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó.

— No me conoces, no te conozco… nosotros... han pasado semanas, un mes, ¿Cómo...?

Comencé a desesperarme, estaba avergonzada de mí misma, de lo decepcionante que era y siempre sería para todos.

— No lo sé —me interrumpió—. Si pudiera explicarlo…

— Erik, no nos conocemos. Ni siquiera sé lo que harás mañana, las cosas que eres capaz de hacer después de que encuentres a Shaw —una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla—. Rayos —gruñí por lo bajo, secándome la cara con mis manos.

Él se quedó en silencio, puede que no supiera consolar a una persona, por su expresión y porque no me lo imagino haciendo algo como eso.

— No soy tan fuerte como tú, nunca lo seré —le aclaré—. Y algunas veces pienso que jamás podré superar mis miedos… y entre ellos estás tú.

Fue como si él recordara en ese instante que no solo a él lo dañaron, sino que también a mí. Su rostro se compuso en una mueca indescifrable y pude entender su impotencia, él no sabía lo que me habían hecho como yo tampoco sé lo que le hicieron a él, a parte de lo obvio y general. Lo vi apretar los puños, pude hasta pensar como él en ese minuto, ¿Qué son los humanos sino una raza brutal que le hizo barbaridades a los de su misma clase? Ellos, es decir, _nosotros_ deberíamos aprender sobre el dolor, sin duda, pero no del modo en el que él quiere proceder.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? —preguntó seriamente.

— E incluso aunque no te conozca y te diga estas tonterías… lo siento, siento lo que sientes —continué, evadiéndolo—. Quiero lo que quieres... créeme.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? —demandó.

Lo tomé de ambas mejillas y me incliné lo más que pude, de puntillas en el suelo, para besarlo, para hacer que se callara y no me obligara a decirle. Después de un primer momento en el que él se quedó totalmente quieto, quizás sorprendido, sentí cómo comenzaba a moverse y sus labios acariciaron a los míos suavemente. Dejé mis manos caer desde sus mejillas y él me abrazó por la cintura. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los cerré con más fuerza cuando sentí sus manos acariciándome.

— No... No… déjame —me alejé de él, pero no me soltó.

— Tienes un problema con que las personas te toquen —dijo, dándose cuenta solo del problema, y era obvio a esas alturas.

— Nunca he... —tragué sonoramente, ahogada, intentando encontrar palabras adecuadas—. Me asusta mucho estar con alguien porque nunca he dejado que nadie me toque o me vea, me asusta, me asusta mucho... es decir, hacer lo que hizo Raven es imposible para mí ¿Entiendes? —vacilé y luego bajé la mirada durante unos segundos antes de volver a verlo—. Ya estás muy ocupado —me mordí la mejilla por dentro—. No quieres otro problema como yo.

Sonrió, y sonrió con esa sonrisa enorme tan suya pero a la vez tan triste; sonreí junto a él.

— Me vas a hacer buscarte ¿No es así? Vas a salir por esa puerta, vas a desaparecer y vas a hacer que te encuentre —soltó como si fuera un gran inconveniente, pero luego cambió su tono a uno más serio, más propio de él—. Vales mi tiempo, Mischa. Comprendo tu dolor, tú me aceptaste por lo que yo era, y eso es algo que no olvidaré, aunque pase el tiempo —acarició levemente una de mis mejillas.

Estaba petrificada, al borde del llanto, él también había logrado despertar algo en mí, algo que nunca nadie había intentado siquiera explorar.

— Estaré aquí… —le recordé, sumida en ese estado de aturdimiento constante.

 _¿Valía su tiempo? ¿Yo?_

Pensó en lo que dije antes de responderme.

— Sin importar lo que yo sea…

Me provocaba un conflicto leve el responder eso, pero no podía decirle que me importaría, que lo rechazaría algún día, porque estaría mintiendo.

—Si vuelves, no intentaré huir —aclaré mi garganta y me solté de su abrazo—. Pero si no, entonces supongo que esta es la última vez que nos vemos, Erik Lehnsherr.

— Alentador —resopló casi con un tono burlesco.

Caminé hacia la puerta y le quité el seguro, pero me volteé antes de abrirla.

— Soy humana, y aun así nunca encontré la aceptación y paciencia que tú me diste entre los míos, nunca —le dije, cargando la voz en la última palabra. Se supone que en un planeta repleto de humanos y como parte de ellos yo debería ser aceptada, estar integrada en esta sociedad, pero cada día que pasa estoy más lejos de ello. Los psicólogos que me han visto lo llaman de distintas formas, formas en las que nunca creí y nunca más creeré después de conocerlo a él, a quien estaba frente a mí ahora—. Y estoy tan agradecida por ello —finalicé casi en un susurro, la voz se me había ido.

Erik no dijo nada, simplemente rodeó su cama y se acercó hacia la ventana que daba hacia el jardín oscuro, iluminado solo por la luna de esta noche.

— Te encontraré, _humana_ —oí que murmuraba. Meneé la cabeza.

— Buenas noches, Erik —dije, dándole un último vistazo a su espalda.

Abrí la puerta y salí, cuando la cerraba, escuché lo último que me diría en años, muchos años:

— Buenas noches, Mischa.

 _FIN_

* * *

 _Muchos cabos sin atar, mucha pena, muchos feels. Odié con el alma escribir a un Erik que siente mucho, me provoca dudas, no quisiera hacerlo caer en algo que no es ¿Se entiende? Pero luego recordé que Charles es uno de los que es capaz de dejarlo al borde de las lágrimas y se me quitó un poco la inseguridad, así quee... este es el final. Existe un epílogo (que aún no termino de escribir) así que cuando logre la hazaña, lo publicaré._

 _¡Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia!_

 _Abrazos._


	11. Epílogo

_Tres meses después…_

Sonreí con un dejo de nostalgia al ver a Charles. Un poco más triste, un poco más cansado, todo cambió a nuestro alrededor pero realmente me agradaba poder volver a verlo pese a las veces en las que Moira me sugirió que mejor no me acercara a la mansión pues el gobierno se encontraba en plan de búsqueda de cualquier mutante alrededor de todo el planeta y Charles le había pedido que no compartiera su ubicación con nadie. Lo malo es que se lo había pedido a ella, no a mí, y se había olvidado de que yo también conocía cómo llegar al lugar por mis propios medios, así que ahí estaba, observando su cara de sorpresa al verme.

— Profesor —lo saludé.

— Mischa —resopló, aún sin salir de la sorpresa, al parecer.

— ¿Has visto a algún fantasma últimamente? —le pregunté suavemente.

Sonrió, un poco más aliviado.

— Muchos —respondió con sinceridad, lo que me hizo sentir un poco menos sola en este proceso, ese en el cual creía que me volvería loca viendo, imaginando al gran Magneto en todos los rincones a los que iba, su recuerdo no me dejaba en paz y menos después de enterarme de todo lo que pasó aquel día después de nuestra despedida.

Fue devastador, en aquel entonces.

— Pasa, pasa, no te quedes afuera —me dijo Charles, yo negué.

— Me preguntaba si podríamos pasear por tus jardines, si es que no estás muy ocupado. Debo decir que los extraño —expliqué.

— Puedo darme un respiro —admitió y avanzó hacia mí—. Andando.

Suspiré y sonreí, intentando evitar que me viera decaída o triste, más cuando lo veía en esa condición, sin movilidad en sus piernas, en una silla de ruedas y por culpa de él. Moira me lo había contado todo, no pudo mantener su boca cerrada conmigo, y algunas veces pienso que si me lo hubiera ocultado hubiera sido mucho mejor pero ya estaba hecho, y no podía dejar de pensar que, de todos, Charles no merecía eso.

Rodeé su silla y me puse tras él para llevarlo.

— Puedo solo —me dijo.

— Lo sé, pero quiero llevarte esta vez —rezongué.

No dijo nada, solo dejó que lo hiciera.

Era evidente que tarde o temprano terminaríamos llegando a hablar de "Magneto". Charles lucía tranquilo, pero podía sentir —sin tener ningún poder extrasensorial— que, a pesar de los meses, el solo tema era un martirio para él.

Me había enterado por Moira sobre todo lo que se podría saber hasta el momento sobre el paradero de Erik y quienes escogieron seguirlo, entre ellos, Raven. Supe que liberaron a Emma, la mano derecha de Shaw, para que se uniera a su "hermandad de mutantes", lo cual no era lo más terrible del asunto, pues de pronto y de golpe me vi forzada a abrir los ojos con respecto a él y su realidad. Ahí estaba todo ante lo que yo fui ignorante y siempre rozó mis narices sin lograr llamar mi atención: la crueldad, la destrucción, las muertes, todas ellas de humanos, solo humanos.

Recuerdo que tuve nauseas cuando lo supe. Lloré, lloré como nunca, lloré porque a pesar de todo, los sentimientos no se iban y me sentí como algo monstruoso en ese momento. El momento en el que todo lo que era desapareció para mí fue cuando Moira, con los ojos brillantes, consternada, me dijo que fue Erik el responsable de la condición de Charles, aunque ella había disparado la bala que hirió su columna, lo cual le haría sentir culpable a ella en cambio y por el resto de su vida, cuando para mí era todo lo contrario, era él quién debería sentirse así, pero quizás ni lo recuerde, está lejos, muy lejos, se ha ido para siempre.

— Sé cómo te sientes —me aseguró Charles en voz baja, mirando al horizonte, a su esplendoroso jardín.

— ¿Lo dices porque te has colado en mi cabeza o porque también lo sientes y… me entiendes de verdad? —murmuré, resignada a que fuera el único que pudiera captar la intensidad de lo que había llegado a sentir por Erik en este último tiempo.

Es como si incluso la distancia lo hubiera hecho crecer.

Miré de reojo a Charles y descubrí que lo hice sonreír con aquella tonta pregunta.

— Creo que ambas opciones —confesó.

— ¿Qué pasará si vuelve por ti? —pregunté, no pudiendo tragarme la idea de que Erik se olvidara por completo de su casi otra mitad, de Charles.

— No lo hará —me aseguró él—. No hay nada por lo que pueda venir aquí, y no quiero que lo haga —me explicó, mirándome de reojo, yo asentí en silencio.

— ¿Cómo crees que se encuentre Raven?

Resopló sonoramente y se pasó una mano por la frente, quizás me equivoqué en preguntar aquello, pero últimamente no podía sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que, a fin de cuentas, Raven no se quedó con Hank, sino con el hombre que la besó y la hizo aceptarse a sí misma. Parecía como un romance barato, desde ese punto de vista, y ardía en celos aunque me disgustara el sentimiento.

Debería dejar de sentir.

— _Mystique_ —murmuró Charles, dejando que esa palabra se deslizara por sus labios lentamente, pensando en ello—. Temo que ella sea más dañina que Erik cuando lo desea.

No dije nada, aunque pensé que con la ayuda de Erik, Raven podría ser mucho más poderosa de lo que era, por lo que Charles tenía razón, ¿Hasta qué punto llegarán? ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora la hermandad de mutantes? Era cosa de sentarse y esperar.

Charles no iba a pelear de vuelta contra los suyos.

— Escucha, Mischa —se giró hacia mí en su silla de ruedas, yo lo miré hacia abajo con la misma tristeza que anegaba mis ojos desde el día en el que Erik se había ido y todo se había convertido en un caos que no entendía del todo—. Necesitas olvidar todo esto, y en especial a Erik. Puedo ver que no te hace bien.

— Ni a ti pensar en Raven —me defendí pobremente.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que resoplé, rendida, y volví a hablar con un tono más relajado, aunque no con menos dolor:

— Lo intentaré, solo quería saber si estabas bien, probablemente no sea buena idea volver aquí y… hablar sobre nada, o sobre ellos —realmente me pesaba decirlo pero, por mucho que me gustara la compañía de Charles y lo respetara demasiado, el volver a juntarnos siempre tendría el motivo de recordar a los que se fueron. No volvería a la mansión, eso estaba claro.

— Estaré bien —él me aseguró, y yo no podía meterme a su cabeza como él a la mía, para saber si eso era cierto. Tras esas palabras, pronunciadas suavemente y en un tono más bajo, confidencial, él cambió el semblante y me sonrió—. Dame un abrazo ¿Quieres?

Asentí torpemente y me incliné hacia abajo hasta dejar que uno de sus brazos me envolviera cálidamente, dejando descansar mi cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, sin mirarlo.

* * *

Dejé caer literalmente las dos bolsas de papel llenas de mercadería en una de las encimeras de mi pequeña cocina, cansada, había estado toda la tarde trabajando duro en unos análisis y me había peleado con un par de mujeres en la fila para pagar mis cosas en el mercado. Si fuera menor, sin duda me hubiera echado a llorar por el mal día que estaba teniendo, y ya eran las diez con treinta de la noche, así que lo único que me quedaba era ponerme el pijama y tumbarme en mi cama a ver alguna basura en la TV, resignada, después de todo, a tener días así.

Día tras día, semana por semana, mi vida era lo mismo: monotonía absoluta. Estaba acostumbrada, de cierto modo, ese era mi mecanismo para evadir la realidad, una realidad que me hizo no tener amigos cercanos, no involucrarme con nadie y carecer de familia.

Comencé a sacar las cosas para ordenarlas en la despensa y la nevera. Lo último que me quedaba para finalizar e irme a la cama eran los congelados: hamburguesas, verduras, lácteos variados, y cuando me giré hacia mi pequeña nevera blanca, los imanes con formas estaban apartados de los que eran letras, que me habían regalado en el trabajo, en uno de esos juegos navideños en donde todos regalan cosas a todos, y las letras decían algo, era un mensaje en mi nevera que no había dejado ni yo ni algún invitado —inexistente, a estas alturas, incluso Moira desapareció del radar hace mucho tiempo, diría años— y decía:

 _'Te encontré'_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pánico y sorpresa instantáneamente. Una puntada en el estómago me indicó algo que no había sentido jamás, o al menos hace décadas, pero aún no podía identificar por qué un mensaje así de horroroso me hacía sentir de ese modo. ¿Quién me encontró? ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Qué tipo de broma y qué clase de enfermo me la gastaría a mí?

Me acerqué a la nevera y la abrí para meter las cosas con rapidez, mis manos temblando, mi cabeza revuelta. Cuando cerré la puerta y me sequé las lágrimas, un par de gotas saladas y tibias que habían salido de mis ojos de pura desesperación ante lo desconocido, volví a leer el mensaje, una y otra vez, forzándome a recordar quién podría estarme buscando allí afuera.

¿Quién? Y ¿Para qué?

En un arrebato lancé todos los imanes al suelo de un manotazo.

 _Nadie está buscando a Mischa Grienstern, nadie la conoce, quizás es la soledad la que está volviéndola loca_ , pensé saliendo de la cocina para ir a sellar todas las puertas y ventanas de mi casa y luego ir a cumplir con el ritual de recostarme en mi cama y ver TV hasta caer dormida como todos y cada uno de los días que pasaban.

* * *

 _Por fin terminé el epílogo que tenía planeado. Vi Apocalipsis y me ha forzado a hacer un final cerrado (no hablaré de más por si no han visto la película) por lo que, si lo sospechan, Charles le borró la memoria a Mischa así como a Moira luego de todo, es por eso que no entenderá que Erik vuelva por ella, y Erik no entenderá que ella lo haya olvidado, tristemente._

 _Tenía que explicar algo sobre los imanes: en general los juegos de letra vienen con 2 por cada letra del abecedario, y basándome en el inglés, sería posible armar con ellas 'I found you', lo que en el español no funciona mucho porque hay 3 "e" así que, si lo puse de todos modos, es porque el original es en inglés, nada más._

 _¡Saludos! -_


End file.
